WWE All Stars 2
'''WWE All Stars 2 '''is for Xbox One, PS4 and Nintendo Switch. The gameplay is the exact same as the first game. Classes There's a new class: Striker. Striker's quirks include: * Can charge strikes * Can perform longer strike combos * Signature moves take longer to charge There were no changes regarding gameplay for the other classes, but "Big man" was renamed "Powerhouse" and "Brawler" was renamed "All-arounder". Roster and signature moves Rather than Superstars and Legends, the wrestlers are divided by brand. Q - Quick grapple+quick strike H - Heavy grapple+heavy strike F - Finisher Raw Braun Strowman - Powerhouse Q - Yokosuka cutter H - Chokehold Q/H away - Reverse chokeslam Q/H to ground - Wheelbarrow facebuster F - Running powerslam Bray Wyatt - All-arounder Q - Swinging gutbuster H - Suplex toss Q/H away - Uranage Q/H running - Crossbody F - Sister Abigail Cesaro - Striker Q - Alpamare Waterslide H - Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker Q/H to ground - Cesaro Swing Q/H ropes - Springboard uppercut F - Neutralizer Dean Ambrose - Striker Q - Hook and Ladder H - Swinging backbreaker Q/H ropes - Lunatic Lariat Q/H top rope - Diving clothesline F - Dirty Deeds Finn Balor - All-arounder Q - 1916 H - Reverse 1916 Q/H away - Shingata Prince's Throne Q/H running - Front dropkick F - Coup de Grace Jeff Hardy - Acrobat Q - Reverse Twist of Fate H - Reverse powerbomb Q/H away - Gourdbuster Q/H corner - Whisper in the Wind F - Swanton Bomb Matt Hardy - All-arounder Q - Side Effect H - Ricochet Q/H to corner - Pulling powerbomb Q/H top rope - Diving bionic elbow F - Twist of Fate Roman Reigns - All-arounder Q - Back suplex slam H - Crucifix powerbomb Q/H away - Push to bottom rope & Drive By(Ring only) Q/H running - Superman punch F - Spear Samoa Joe - Grappler Q - Chimera-Plex H - Powerbomb & boston crab Q/H to corner - Muscle Buster Q/H running to corner - CCS enzuigiri F - Coquina Clutch Seth Rollins - Acrobat Q - Low superkick H - Buckle/Barricade bomb Q/H away - God's Last Gift Q/H top rope - Diving knee F - King's Landing Sheamus - All-arounder Q - Triple Irish Curse H - White Noise Q/H to ground - Cloverleaf Q/H top rope - Diving shoulder block F - Brogue Kick The Miz - Grappler Q - Snap DDT H - Backbreaker & neckbreaker Q/H away - Slingshot powerbomb(Ring only) Q/H running to corner - Awesome Clothesline F - Skull Crushing Finale Alexa Bliss - All-arounder Q - Sunset flip powerbomb H - Choke STO Q/H away - DDT Q/H to ground - Insult to Injury F - Twisted Bliss Asuka - Striker Q - Sliding kick H - Switchblade kick Q/H away - Ankle lock & german suplex Q/H running - Flying hip attack F - Asuka Lock Bayley - All-arounder Q/H - Guillotine choke & finger snap Q/H to ground - Slip 'N Slide & suplex Q/H running to corner - Spear, back elbow & high knee Q/H corner - Springboard elbow drop F - Bayley-to-Belly Mickie James - All-arounder Q - Mickie Kick H - Flapjack Q/H to corner - Mickie-a-rana Q/H top rope - Diving Lou Thesz press F - Mickie DDT Nia Jax - Powerhouse Q - Jackhammer H - Fallaway samoan drop Q/H away - Thrust spinebuster Q/H corner - Banzai Drop F - Leg drop Sasha Banks - Grappler Q - Leg-caught knee lift H - Bankrupt Q/H away - Tilt-a-whirl schoolgirl Q/H to corner - Rope-hung meteora F - Bank Statement Smackdown AJ Styles - Acrobat Q - Styles Clash H - Calf Crusher Q/H away - Strike combo Q/H top rope - Spiral Tap F - Phenomenal Forearm Baron Corbin - Powerhouse Q - Deep Six H - Chokebreaker Q/H away - Stun gun Q/H running - Lariat F - End of Days Big E - Powerhouse Q - Triple belly-to-belly H - Abdominal stretch Q/H to ground - Big splash Q/H running - Body block F - Big Ending Bobby Roode - Grappler Q - Spinebuster H - Push to midle rope & rope kick(Ring only) Q away - Glorious Bomb H away - Rock Bottom F - Glorious DDT Dolph Ziggler - All-arounder Q - Zig Zag H - Famouser Q/H away - Jumping DDT Q/H to ground - Fast elbow drops F - Superkick Jinder Mahal - All-arounder Q - Running suplex H - Snapmare & low dropkick Q/H away - Arm-trap neckbreaker Q/H running - High knee F - Khallas Kevin Owens - All-arounder Q - Pumphandle neckbreaker H - Package slam Q/H away - Go Home Driver Q/H running to corner - Cannonball F - Pop-up Powerbomb Kofi Kingston - Acrobat Q - SOS H - Reverse suplex Q/H to ground - Boom Drop Q/H top rope - Diving chop F - Trouble in Paradise Sami Zayn - Acrobat Q - Blue thunder bomb H - Half and half suplex Q away - Buckle/Barricade exploder suplex H away - Reverse STO & Koji clutch F - Helluva Kick Shinsuke Nakamura - Striker Q/H - Reverse exploder suplex Q/H running - Single leg dropkick Q/H to corner - Rope-hung knee Q/H top rope - Diving Kinshasa F - Kinshasa Tye Dillinger - All-arounder Q - Strike combo & face stomp H - Perfect 10 Q/H running - Knife edge chop Q/H to corner - Mudhole stomps F - Tye Breaker Xavier Woods - All-arounder Q - Victory Roll H - Rolling facebuster Q/H away - Tornado DDT Q/H running - Hadouken F - Shining Wizard Becky Lynch - Grappler Q - Pumphandle side slam H - Armlock reverse DDT Q/H to ground - Four Leg Clover Q/H ropes - Springboard thrust kick F - Dis-Arm-Her Carmella - All-arounder Q - Atomic drop H - Sitout mat slam Q to corner - Bronco buster H to corner - Handstand frankensteiner F - Code of Silence Charlotte Flair - Grappler Q/H - Natural Selection Q/H running - Spear Q/H to ground - Headscissors facebuster & slam Q/H top rope - Corkscrew moonsault F - Figure-Eight Leglock Naomi - Acrobat Q - Headscissors DDT H - Atomic drop & Rear View Q/H away - Fast kicks Q/H corner - Split-legged moonsault F - Feel the Glow Natalya - Grappler Q - Sitout powerbomb H - Nattie by Nature Q away - Pendulum backbreaker H away - Snapmare, stomp & dropkick F - Sharpshooter NXT Adam Cole - All-arounder Q - Brainbuster on knee H - Ushigoroshi Q away - Double superkick H away - Low blow F - Flying knee Andrade Almas - Acrobat Q - Destino H - Handspring backflip kick Q/H away - Hanging triangle choke(Ring only) Q/H running to corner - Double knee F - La Sombra Aleister Black - Striker Q - Sliding knee H - Cutter & Dragon Slayer Q/H running - Bycicle knee Q or H ropes - No-handed springboard moonsault F - Black Mass Drew Galloway - Powerhouse Q - Inverted alabama slam H - Headbutt Q/H running - Claymore Q/H to corner - Super choke suplex F - Swinging Future Shock Eric Young - All-arounder Q - Death valley driver H - Piledriver Q/H top rope - Diving elbow drop Q/H to corner - Hanging dragon sleeper F - Youngblood Kassius Ohno - Striker Q - Cyclone Kill H - Cravate suplex Q away - Snap piledriver H away - Double Hero's Welcome F - KO Lars Sullivan - Powerhouse Q - Rib breaker & powerslam H - Iron claw slam Q/H away - Canadian backbreaker Q/H mid rope - Diving headbutt F - Freak Accident Roderick Strong - Grappler Q - Olympic slam H - Death by Roderick Q/H away - Back suplex facebuster Q/H running - Sick Kick F - End of Heartache Ember Moon - Acrobat Q - Neckbreaker & butterfly suplex H - Fallaway slam Q/H away - Kick combo Q/H running to corner - Handspring forearm F - Eclipse Kairi Sane - All-arounder Q - Final cut H - Alabama slam Q/H away - Ikari Q/H running - Spear F - Insane Elbow Nikki Cross - Striker Q - Hangman's neckbreaker H - Reverse DDT Q/H running to corner - Midsection headbutt Q/H top rope - Missile dropkick F - Fisherman neckbreaker Ruby Riot - All-arounder Q - Riot Kick H - STO Q/H away - Slingshot monkey flip(Ring only) Q/H to corner - Deadly Night Shade F - Diving senton 205 Akira Tozawa - All-arounder Q - Machine gun chops & punch H - Frankensteiner & shining wizard Q/H away - Saito suplex Q/H to ground - Senton F - Deadlift german suplex Enzo Amore - Grappler Q - JawdonZo H - Snapmare facebuster Q away - Fastball punch H away - Buckle/barricade reverse STO F - DDG Gran Metalik - Acrobat Q - Reverse slingblade H - Metalik Clutch Q/H corner - Spinning missile dropkick Q/H top rope - Tightrope moonsault F - Metalik Driver Kalisto - Acrobat Q - Listo Kick H - Satellite ddt Q/H away - Rolling death valley driver Q/H ropes - Springboard corkscrew crossbody F - Salida del Sol Pete Dunne - Grappler Q - Buckle/Barricade german suplex H - X-Plex Q away - Finger bite H away - Go to Europe F - Bitter End Rich Swann - Acrobat Q - Falcon arrow H - Somersault leg drop bulldog Q/H away - Frankensteiner & dropkick Q/H to ground - Standing 450 splash F - Phoenix splash The Brian Kendrick - Grappler Q - Sliced Bread #2 H - Push to middle rope & rope kick(Ring only) Q away - Dr Teeth H away - Burning Hammer F - Captain's Hook TJ Perkins - Acrobat Q - Detonation Kick H - Death from Above Q away - Two Amigos H away - Handstand headscissors F - TJP Clutch Tyler Bate - All-arounder Q/H - Airplane spin Q/H ropes - Rebound lariat Q/H running - Rolling kick Q/H top rope - 450 splash F - Tyler DriverCategory:Action Sports Games Category:Combat Sports Games Category:WWE Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games